Advice from the Shadows
by Cloudstar36
Summary: Basically an 'Ask the TMNT'... Yeah, idk... Ask questions and me and the turtles will answer :3 Inspired by PurplePenguin50 and Bellykid5; one another TMNT asking forum, the other CP... Rated K cause I'm weary of the tone of voice...
1. Chapter 1

**Hmm, I seem to have neglected my TMNT stuff from here… Too much Club Penguin…**

**ANYWAY!  
PurplePenguin50 and Bellykid5 inspired me… **

**Because me thinks me haz high knowledge of the TMNT 2012 series and I absolutely LOVE them, I thought why not the best thing to do be an 'Ask Us' as inspired by-… yeah you get the rest….**

***calls out* Leo; Donnie; Raph; Mikey! *giggles* We're gonna get questions! …. Hopefully! ^^;**

**Turtles: ***all groan* Great….  
**Leo: **Questioned by humans… yay…  
**Donnie: **We don't know that they're all human, Leo…  
**Mikey: **Yeah, Cloudstar's a penguin XD  
**Raph: ***facepalms*

**Well, technically I'm not a penguin but okay…..  
I think April, Splinter, Casey, Shredder and Karai are around here somewhere, so… feel free to ask them questions too…**

**Oh BTWS!  
Have some more TMNT X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cloudstar36:****_  
I don't care if I'm author; I'm asking questions :3  
To Leo: Why are you such a big fan of Space Heroes, and why did you try to commit suicide in the Season One Finale twice?  
To Raph: What's your reaction to Spike being mutated in the second season?  
To Donnie: What's 11, 6978 multiplied by 14, 0856?  
To Mikey: Can I have a hug?  
To Splinter: What's it like being the teacher/father of four mutant turtles? _**

**Leo:** I-It was not suicide! I was… m-merely trying to protect the others! And… I have no idea… *fangirls while reading Space Heroes comics*  
**Raph:** Spike is what!? *growls softly* Donnie!  
**Donnie:** 164, 7705, 3168 ^^ Ask me another!  
**Mikey:** Sure dudette! *hugs*  
**Splinter:** Quite time-consuming and difficult… Especially when they don't listen to every command I give them…

**Aliengirl13:  
****_Why, hello there! It is I the infamous Aliengirl13! Here with some questions! (Ps despite my name, I am 100% human and not an Alien)  
Questions: _**

**_April: What is your favourite childhood memory?  
Donnie: Do you really have OCD?  
Mikey: Do you really have ADD?  
April: Favourite Turtle? (Bet you it is Donnie :3)  
Karai: What is the name of the Hobo you stole your clothes from? _**

**_Shredder: YO MAMA SO UGLY THAT SHE MAKES BLIND CHILDREN CRY! Could you tell him that for me?  
April: Does it bother you that some people call you Mary Sue? (It bothers me...your my 2nd favourite character!)  
Turtles: Who do you think has the most fan girls? (my guess is Donnie)  
Mikey: Do you know where babies come from? _**

**_Cloudstar: Can I please be a guest star (I would fall from the roof randomly. I would have long dishwater blond hair, a grey t shirt with a yellow peace sign logo on it, blueish green eyes with black square glasses, a black pleated skirt, black and white striped stockings, and white sneakers) _**

**_Raph: What is the meanest thing you have done/said to Donnie?  
Karai: Remember when you tried to kidnap April (Karai's Vendetta) why the hell were you dressed in boys' clothes?  
Donnie and April: What are your favourite things about each other?_**

**_Donnie: Would you die for April?  
April: How do you not notice that Donnie is full blown, head over heels in love with you?  
Donnie: Dare you to kiss April on the lips!  
April: Do you have any human friends? (It is ok if you do not)  
April: Dare you to show the guys your ID card, you know the one where you had Glasses and Braces *Panic in the Sewers* (Bet you Donnie think it is adorable, while the other three laugh) _**

**_Donnie: When do you think you will confess your love to April?  
Splinter: Could you please share some Donnie featured baby stories/pictures? (Make sure April is in the room)  
Donnie: How does it feel to be the tallest, yet being the third oldest?  
Leo & Raph: Does it irritate you that Donnie is taller, despite you guys being older?  
Donnie and April: What would you each name your future children? _**

**_Donnie: Do you believe, scientifically , could you and April have kids?  
Splinter: Your thoughts on grandchildren?  
Donnie: How is Timothy/Pulverizer doing?  
Casey: (I do not ask him anything, I just run in, kick him in the nuts, then run out yelling "APRILTELLO FOREVER!)  
Karai: Could you please take a bath, I can smell you all the way over here!_**

**_Turtles: What was puberty like for you, pretty normal or a little bit different? (Bet you Donnie's voice cracked a lot)  
Turtles: How can you guys tell who is younger or older when you all share a Birth(Mutation) Day?_**

**_Shredder: How hard is it to admit YOU LOST? Was there really reason for you to go batsh*t crazy?_**

Woah that is a lot of questions! Guys… go… Try and answer all questions for you in the same sentence…

**April:** I don't think I have a favourite memory; my favourite turtle is Donnie; yes, I hate people calling me a Mary Sue; my favourite thing about Donnie is his eyes; how I don't notice Donnie is head-over-heels for me is weird…I have human friends; no I'm not showing them; no matter what you say! *inhales heavily* And… now I'm out of breath…

**Donnie:** My turn then… Yes, I do have OCD; my favourite things about April are her hair, eyes and voice; I would die for April; … do not make me kiss her… Uhh, probably when she notices I'll confess I love her; I love being the tallest… *exhales* You really think me and April are gonna have kids? And no, I don't believe we could have them, cause I'm a turtle and she's human; Timothy's doing fine and… I'll answer the other questions later… *collapses*

**Mikey:** My turn! Yes, I have ADD and I hate it! Should I know where they come from? *looks for more questions* … A-Aww, only two?

**Karai:** Looks like the baby's gonna cry… but anyway. Are you seriously asking that? The clothes were the only thing I could find! You are so immature for saying that; I shower every day! By the way… Maybe you should consider asking yourself those questions…

**Shredder:** Karai, you better have dragged me out here for a good reason… *reads questions; growls* I'm not answering those!

**Me (Cloudstar):** FINALLY, MY TURN! Sorry Aliengirl… I don't really allow guest-stars unless in an actual story… And, I know nothing about you so I can't get you answering questions…

**Raph:** … Do I have to answer that?  
**Leo:** At least you get an individual question… And yes, it does irritate me that Donnie's taller!  
**Raph:** Fine… I get really irritated at Donnie's height and the meanest thing I've done to him is… You know what, forget it…

**Splinter:** I think ignoring your request would be the best option; I'm not known for embarrassing my sons that easily. But… depending if the turtles find another female of their species, I'll consider grandchildren.

**Casey:** *collapses and groans in pain* N-N-Not c-cool…

**Cloudstar:** Turtles, now you gotta answer these three:  
**_Who do you think has the most fan girls?  
What was puberty like for you, pretty normal or a little bit different?  
How can you guys tell who is younger or older when you all share a Birth(Mutation) Day?_**

**Leo:** Okay, for the first one… I'm guessing Mikey…  
**Mikey:** No way, dude. Donnie definitely has more than me.  
**Donnie:** Nu uh! I think we're even!  
**Raph:** And no one ever likes me and Leo… We probably have some but they're like the ones who hide out in their rooms all day…  
**Leo:** Probably… Watching Space Heroes XD  
**Raph:** *facepalms*

**Donnie:** That second one is insulting… My voice did not crack!  
**Mikey:** *sniggers* Yes it did….  
**Leo:** I think Raph and I changed the most… Donnie's only change was a growth spurt…  
**Donnie:** I'm going to agree on that, and move on… The answer to your third question is easy, Aliengirl. Technically our Mutation Day is one we all share, but we do each have an individual birthday.

**CC:  
****_What is the coolest thing you have done?_****  
****_(I don't fully understand TMNT. Still trying to learn. XD)_**

**Cloudstar: **Is that for me or the Turtles?

**Guest:  
****_Can you bring me to the sewers? Please? PLEASE?!_****  
****_Sorry... gotta get myself together..._****  
****_QUESTION FOR THE BEST TURTLE IN THE WORLD! MIKEY! Okay, Mikey, do you want a younger sister? I'm up for it! And do you want a pet cat that you might just name Klunk?_****  
****_SECOND BEST! LEO! Do you ever want a pet of your own? What does your room look like? Exactly how bad do the sewers smell? (Sorta planning if I should bring air fresheners)_****  
****_THIRD BEST! DONNIE! Do you spy on Raph with a cockroach? Cuz that would be cool._****  
****_TIED WITH DONNIE! RAPH! How did you get scared of cockroaches? Aren't they all over the place? Are your mask tails ripped because Spike chews on them? Don't lie!_****  
****_THIS IS FOR EVERYONE, INCLUDING THE TURTLES! JUST NOT RAPHIE. What are you scared of?_**

**Cloudstar: **You really want to come down to the sewers? My answer is… no…

**Mikey: **Uhh… I don't need a younger sister; I already have three brothers. And no I don't want a pet cat!? Have you seen what Mittens did to me!?... You may have realised I'm afraid of cats…

**Leo: **A pet would be nice, but considering Raph already has Spike I don't think Sensei would allow it. My room-… wait, why do you want to know that?

**Donnie: ***sighs* I tried to but he always ends up killing them in the end…

**Raph: **That you don't need to know, and yes; my mask-tails are ripped because of that… I-It's Spike's way of showing affection, okay!?

**Jordan sheeders:  
****_This is a dare and a question I dare you to listen to Kissin' You by Miranda Cosgrove and what is your favourite music and I'm a human and a big fan X3  
_**_**Can I be a co-star to; I have blonde hair, blue eyes, an orange shirt and a pony tail and I'm not a horse Mikey! Just so you know.**_

**Cloudstar: **Heard it before; it's not that bad. And my favourite music is anything that gets me in the mood to relax. And, please don't ask to be a co-star as I know nothing about you and this is for me and the turtles only.**  
Mikey: **… I never said you were a horse…

**Venus De Milo:  
Oooooooh can I be a guest star? Pleeeaaassseee? I am reading facing a world other than my own and brotherly faults and protection! (By the way, UPDATE!)  
Plus Cloudstar's an awesome name! Hehe... that wasn't very convincing. I have brown hair and i wear black, blue, and green most of the time. In fact Im all blue now  
Yay!**

**Mikey: What are you scared of?  
Do you want a younger sister?  
Do you secretly skateboard in the lair?  
Are you ever really mad at your brothers?  
DO YOU WANT A YOUNGER SISTER?! *points at self*  
Do you still like Mittens?  
Do you want your own pet cat?  
You know I have a cat. Don't you want a younger sister?  
Do you like pink?  
Would you be offended if your younger sister had katanas? (And I did look more up. Twin katanas are the best.) **

**Leo: What would you do if Mikey was the leader?  
Where do you meditate?  
What would you do if you turned into a cat?  
Don't you want a younger sister?  
Would you protect me from Raphael's fury? Please?  
What are you scared of?  
Do you want a pet?  
Do you want to save a little sister from school, uh I mean, th Kraang?  
Have you ever been interested in science?  
Do you know Karai is your sister? WAIT! YOU WEREN'T S'POSED TO HEAR THAT! **

**Raph: Are there ghosts in the sewers? **

**Cloudstar: **No! Why do people keep asking me if they can be guest stars! The answer will always be no! But, thank you for the name compliment :D

**Mikey: **Um, I'll just answer all those at once… The dark, no, yes, sometimes, you've already asked that, no I hate Mittens! No, no, no and NO!

**Leo: **Gee Mikey, relax… Okay, let's see… I'd be panicking if Mikey were leader; I meditate in my bedroom or the Dojo; I'm not answering that; No I don't want a younger sister! I have three brothers to deal with! No… I'm afraid of snakes; no I don't want a pet; stop asking to be my younger sister! And… about the science thing, possibly. Donnie showed me something really interesting about it, and… I'm not listening to that last question…

**Raph: **Why the shell do you think that?

* * *

**Guys seriously; NO ONE is being a guest star! Like I said, this is something I am doing for myself and I really, really don't want to have to monitor more characters than I already have!**

**BTWs thanks for the questions; the Turtles and I will be happy to answer more soon. But could you limit the questions to one per turtle please? Thanks ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was meant to update this yesterday but I was so busy! Soz guys!  
BTWs it's my birthday today! ^^ Haha, I'm now 17; whoo!**

* * *

**SakuraXRaph:  
****_Hello. I love the name Cloudstar! I would like to ask:_**

Donnie: You are the best turtle in the world! I read that you have OCD too. Do you like having OCD? I hate it but kinda find it fun...I sound so weird don't I?

Raph: This is gonna sound weird...who is your favourite brother?

Mikey: I did a test and it said I was like you. That's usually a good thing right? Anyway; The question. Would you ever go off pizza? Like as in, just stop eating it?

Leo: My friend loves you so much! It's cute! She asks: do you ever think about what it would be like if you were not the leader?

**Cloudstar: **Why thank you! ^^  
**Donnie: **Well… Not really, especially when the anxiety-side of it gets a little out of hand. It can be fun but, not when yours is as bad as mine…  
**Raph: **To be honest, it's probably Donnie… He doesn't bother me like Leo and Mikey do, just… when he starts babbling like he's off in his own world, that tends to get on my nerves.  
**Mikey: **Yeah, that's a good thing! But no, I'd never stop eating pizza! Don't ask me that! DX  
**Leo: **So I do have fangirls! XD Anyway, yes I have thought about things if I wasn't leader, and all those nightmares are gonna haunt me forever…

**Guest:  
****_Uh...Dear Donnie: There's a boy in my class I really like, but he's really scientific, and I'm not, how should I talk to him? I don't know if I should talk about science (Which I don't know much about) Or just, go up and talk to him... What do you think I should do?  
-Isis_**

**Donnie: **Just talk to him straight up. Be yourself and stay calm. Seeing as you don't know much about science, maybe the best idea would be to talk about things you do like and your hobbies. *smiles* Good luck, Isis!

**Guest:  
****_Dear Donatello: I have three sisters,1 who's really loud and (sorry Mikey.) annoying like Mikey, and another who thinks she's the strongest of all of us, and another who thinks she's the leader 'cause she's oldest, I guess you could say I'm the smart one, like you, but they treat me like nothing, so they went on a "mission" that involved science, and they didn't know it, they didn't know the question and ran outta time, they came back almost sobbing saying "We're sorry! We shouldn't have treated you like that!"  
It was yesterday, and I don't know if I could or should forgive them, you could relate to that in some ways, so what should I do?  
P.S. (I have a little riddle for Leo, and no one can help him, even if he doesn't know, I'll assume he does: Leo, what does my name mean?)  
-Kaiya_**

**Donnie: **I say you forgive them. I'm treated like nothing by my brothers, but they need me to fix things and solve things that they can't. Without me, they probably wouldn't get out of the sewers.  
**Leo: **I'm, going to guess it means forgiveness?

**Guest:  
****_The reason there is more than one question for splinter is because u limited it per TURTLE!  
Splinter: What were the turtles like when they were little?  
Splinter: What was your daughter like? I understand if this brings up bad memories of shredder's doings, so if it makes you too uncomfortable, u don't have to answer this.  
Splinter: Would you want to have a turtle daughter if you could?  
Donnie: Would u rather have a worm farm or an ant farm?  
Mikey: Isn't mittens the cat that jumped on your face and then ran to its owner in the window?_**

**Cloudstar: **Meh…. It doesn't count for Splinter, April, Karai and the others… :3  
**Splinter: **The turtles were quite, challenging. I was expecting them to grow up like Miwa had but, they seemed reckless whenever they were left alone. And if you do speak of Miwa in your second question, I can't really say much because I never knew what became of her until Shredder told me that night that he'd kidnapped her and she became 'Karai'…. And yes, I would.  
**Donnie: **It depends on what the species is. A worm farm would be easier to look after but an ant farm is so much more interesting!  
**Mikey: **Well, technically she clung onto my shell and wouldn't let go, but yeah; that's her!

**Yosdellillan Skywalker:  
****_Hi I'm Yosdellillan and I am a little shy but I am dying to ask you guys questions. I'll try not to annoy you that much  
Leo: Is it hard being the oldest?  
Ralph: Who do you care the most Spike or your brothers?  
Donnie: Will you ever tell April how you feel without using a chart?  
Mikey: Would you like to take care of my little brothers? They are kind of like you. I am not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing. No offense, sorry if I offended you.  
Splinter: How did you manage to raise four sons by yourselves? Was it challenging and yet rewarding?  
Ralph: Ummm...well if...I like you how would you react?  
Mikey: What is your favourite song?  
Leo, Ralph, Donnie, and Mikey: Do you like any other food besides pizza?  
April: What was your first reaction when you meet the turtles and Splinter?  
That's all I have to say and thank you very much for listening to my questions. I hope all of you guys have a wonderful day. :-)_**

**Leo: **Uhh, not really… I mean, I have all my responsibilities and such; and the fact that my brothers do criticize my leadership, but, as a big brother I gotta look out for them.  
**Raph: **… I kinda have mixed feelings for all of them… Wait, you have another question? *reads it* I'd probably be used to it… I have a lot of fangirls.  
**Donnie: **I-If I have the guts to actually say anything! Do you know how hard it is to talk to her!? And… I'll answer that one for all of us… No ^^  
**Mikey: ***gasps* I've never had a little brother before; I'd love to! And my favourite song is… Uh… what is my favourite song?  
**Splinter: **It was not as hard as I thought to raise them, even if they did pose a challenge in their toddler-years, but I have to say it was very rewarding to end up with four sons skilled in ninjitsu.  
**April: **Well, obviously when I first met Donnie, I was kinda, screaming at the top of my lungs and then he dropped me after that rescue from the Kraang… I got used to them after that because they were all turtles, but, I hardly remember my reaction to meeting Splinter….


	4. Chapter 4

**CrazedAuthor17:  
****_Hello! I'm CrazedAuthor17 and I have been a big fan since I was a kid, but I have a few questions:  
Leo: Okay, I'm going to say it... you are my absolute favourite turtle! I love how noble and focused you are and how determined you are to protect your brothers despite how annoying they may be! Plus, blue is my favourite colour! *clears throat* Anyway, how did you feel going on your first mission as leader? You didn't seem nervous, but if it was me with my sisters I would be terrified! Points to you for being super brave. :)_**

Donnie: since you're the science guy, I want you to answer this: since you and your brothers were mutated with human DNA, as in you became half turtle/half human, is it possible for you to have children with a human girl? I mean, turtles have 22 pairs of chromosomes while humans have 23 pairs. The only pair missing in turtles is the pair that determines gender, which is usually determined by temperature. Since the genetics are so similar, don't you think it is possible? (Sorry, I'm a total science nerd! X3)

Finally, Mikey: Is it hard staying so carefree and happy all the time? Optimism is a great trait to have and even through the toughest times you still smile. It's really admirable and cute! 

**Leo: **Well, to be honest… I actually was really nervous, even if I didn't show it. Yeah, I have a way of hiding it, but thanks!  
**Donnie: **Our turtle DNA has mixed with human DNA so I guess it is possible, but... It depends how you put it. Our 22 chromosomes – we must have lost a few of our common turtle ones because of the mutation, so I'd probably say we're half-and-half at the moment. Uhh… and if we're missing the chromosome that determines gender, that would most likely make me and my brothers an "It" but… this is a little personal but um, I'll say it anyway; all turtles have a 'hole', or cloaca on our tails and in our case, they're located farther away from the body and our tails are fatter and longer than the females, so you basically can determine our gender without that chromosome, but… Considering we don't really like people handling our tails… *blushes* A-Another way you can tell a turtles' gender is the size; males being smaller than females, or there is the shaping of our plastrons. If it's convex and goes out, the turtle's female; but if it's concave or comes in towards the body, the tur-… *gets cut off*  
**Raph: **Shut up, science freak! CrazedAuthor's heard enough! And you didn't even answer the question! Mikey, quick! Answer before Donnie says another word!  
**Mikey: ***giggles* Okay, okay! Um, no it's not that hard! I just act on my brothers' emotions and instead of them being angry at themselves, I… I get them to be angry at me! And I love being optimistic!

**Venus De Milo:  
****_Fine. You don't get a younger sister. By the way, Leo, I follow any directions from you. I'm not too stubborn.  
Turtles: If I was a mutant turtle you'd take me in.  
Cloudstar: Sorry for asking to be a guest star... Thanks for posting my questions!  
April: Who is your LEAST favourite turtle?  
Splinter: Would you want to be a turtle or do you like your rat form?  
Leo: Why won't you tell me how your room looks?  
Raph: Does Spike have a tank?  
Donnie: Is April younger or older than you?  
Mikey: What do you get when you cross a hedgehog with a unicorn? Cause I haven't the slightest idea.  
Splinter: If Leo had died who would be leader? I'm guessing Don.  
Leo and Raph: Do you ever read?  
Donnie: What would you do if Shredhead captured you and killed Splinter? _**

**Turtles: ***all exchange a glance* No…  
**Cloudstar: **That's okay. I always love doing things for a fan ^^  
**April: **I don't think I have a least favourite…  
**Splinter: **I was actually waiting for someone to ask me that, my dear. As much as being a rat gives me my flexibility and cunning defence skills, I'd for more… 'at home' I guess if I were a turtle; and you've got me thinking about your second question… I'll get back to you on that one.  
**Leo: **I'm not telling you because I don't want you to come down to the sewers one day looking to see if I lied or not! And yes, I do read… Space Heroes comic to be exact! ^^  
**Raph: **A tank? He's too small to fit in one… and, have you never seen me reading?  
**Donnie: **April is older – she's 16 and we're only 15… and, I… I-I… Do I have to answer that last question? *shaking slightly*  
**Mikey: **A Uni-hog; duhh!****

**Venus De Milo (again?):****_  
Leo: What would you do if Karai hurt you bad physically or mentally? Do you know where I could watch Space heroes? Do you have any Space Heroes posters?  
Donnie: What do I do if my friends start not liking me? I only have three or four, and I can't make more because the girls are all girly and the boys don't want to talk to girls?  
Raph: Favourite kind of pizza? How do you like the name Raphie? What does your room look like? Do you ever wish you could wear shoes?  
Karai: Feelings about Leo? You'd better not hurt him!_**

**_Raph: Who do you think is the most protective brother? By the way, you're not wise, nor are you powerful. That's Leo. My sister says you're dumb and weak, but I defend you! You're the best fighter, so you're not weak. You may not be wise, but your nit dumb, that's Mikey. You're just impulsive.  
Cloudstar: How'd you come up with your name? Again, I like it!  
Leo: Do you like Raph or Mikey more? I know you love them both, you don't have to choose.  
Raph" How much do you feel like punching me from all these questions?  
Leo: How would you cope with a samurai sword in the place of your katanas?  
Mikey: Who's your favourite bro?  
Donnie: Do you still wish you didn't have a staff?  
April: If you and Leo had been captured by the Kraang how would you escape?  
Leo: Sorry I'm putting you in danger for my questions, you're just so good at adaption!  
Karai: If Leo's life was at stake would you save him? Or do you really not care...  
Raph: Let's say an octopus tried to eat you. What would you do?  
Mikey: Do you like TV? _**

**Cloudstar: **Turtles BTWs! Can you all just answer these in how they appear? It'll make things easier…  
**Leo: **Okay… Well Venus, I couldn't really do anything if I was hurt physically, but mentally… I'd hurt her back! Um, I can't actually remember the name of the program for Space Heroes, but I'll get back to you… And yes, I do!  
**Donnie: **Find friends outside of school?  
**Raph: **I'm kinda digging the Vegetarian at the moment; it doesn't taste as bad as it sounds. *growls* Don't ever call me that; don't ask about my room, and no…  
**Karai: **Geez, calm down! It's not like I would if I haven't yet….  
**Raph: **Another question for me… Most protective brother? Definitely Donnie….  
**Cloudstar: **One for moi? Well, it actually started out a name for my avatar on Club Penguin, and how I got the name was basically from the things you see in the sky during the day and night – clouds and stars. So yeah… and 3 and 6 are my lucky numbers ^^  
**Leo: **To be truthful, Mikey. Even if he's annoying, he always knows how to cheer me up.  
**Raph: ***cracks my knuckles; grins smugly* You really wanna find out?  
**Leo: **A samurai sword compared to my katana, huh? I guess it really wouldn't be much different… They're both swords, right?  
**Mikey: **Am I allowed to say all three of them? X3  
**Donnie: **Well, no; not really… I'm starting to find out I can do a lot more with it…  
**April: **… Ask him; I've already been through a Kraang kidnap…  
**Leo: **I, guess that's okay…  
**Karai: **To be honest… Part of me would not care, but… I know something would stop me from walking away….  
**Raph: **Slice through it with my sai :)  
**Mikey: **YES!

**Venus De Milo (and again?):  
****_Hi! It's me again!_****  
****_I have one question for everyone._****  
****_Splinter: What is the order for your sons coming to train? In other words, who wakes up first, second, third, and last?_****  
****_Cloudstar: How did you come up with your name?_****  
****_April: Do you have any cousins?_****  
****_Casey: Who the heck are you?_****  
****_Leo: What would you do if your brothers had run away?_****  
****_Raph: Are you scared of something other than roaches?_****  
****_Donnie: What would you do if your science experiment blew up the lair?_****  
****_Mikey: How come you want a younger brother, but not a younger sister!?_****  
****_April: What were you and your dad doing when you got ambushed by the Kraang?_****  
****_Karai: How old are you?_**

**Splinter: **Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael then Donatello… I do not understand their routine each morning, but they are always late for training.  
**Cloudstar: **Like I said, it actually started out a name for my avatar on Club Penguin, and how I got the name was basically from the things you see in the sky during the day and night – clouds and stars… Please don't ask me the same questions and try to limit your questions until after I've posted the next set…  
**April: **Nope… And when we got ambushed we were heading home…  
**Casey: **… Who the heck are you!?  
**Leo: **I'd go looking for them of course!  
**Raph: **No, and why would I tell you if I was!?  
**Donnie: **My experiments never blow up!  
**Mikey: **I don't want anything younger! I'm happy being the baby brother!  
**Karai: **16; what else would I be?

**Guest:  
**_**Splinter: Karai is Miwa?! I had a suspicion that either she or April was Miwa! I guess it couldn't have been April since neither you nor your wife had orange hair and her dad rare for Japanese to have red hair, right?  
What does Jitsu mean? Is it only used for martial arts originating in Japan?  
How come the Shredder doesn't have a Japanese accent?**_

**Splinter: **… Yes, I guess… But jitsu's correct term is 'jujitsu' which is a Japanese system of unarmed combat and physical training. 'Ninjitsu' or 'ninjutsu' as I have been told by Donatello, is the traditional Japanese technique of espionage, characterised by stealthy movement and camouflage. And if Oroku Saki had a Japanese accent, are you going to ask if I had one too? *scowls slightly*

* * *

**Man, I gotta give these guys a break… I gotta give myself a break!  
Keep asking questions though, guys, but please hold your questions until I upload the next chapter/part before posting new ones :3  
Kay thnx bai**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guest:  
****_Turtles: How do you guys deal with headaches? … scratch that, how do you deal with any sickness?  
April: What's it like being friends with four mutant turtles?  
Karai: Did you mean it when you called Leo adorable?  
Shredder: What made you so jealous of Yoshi and Tang Shen? There are billions of other girls out there!  
Leo: If you could choose, what colour would your mask be other than blue?  
Raph: Do you think at all when fighting?  
Donnie: If you guys were mutated with human DNA, why do you have three fingers, not five?  
Mikey: What's it like being the youngest of four? _**

**_Turtles: Another question for you all and this time it's a scenario; okay, so you're each trapped in a metal cage; no weapons; no ninja-gear; only a piece of string, a paperclip, a stick, three lost nails and a line of double-sided tape stuck to the base of the cage… Oh, and you're also being guarded by General Traang. How do you get out alive? _**

**Donnie: **To answer your first question, I usually sleep on it as soon as I start feeling the slightest pain. It helps to ease it…  
**Raph: **Yeah, you might not have a pet turtle to talk to, but hanging out with Spike usually gets my mind off it, then it goes away completely.  
**Leo: **Headaches are horrible things… For any sickness, taking the right medication and sleep always helps.  
**Mikey: **I just ignore it. Why be sick when you can have fun instead!?

**April: **Being friends with the turtles is really different… You can't go to a lot of places with them, but, I still have fun hanging about in the sewers and rooftop-running ^^  
**Karai: **I said he was stubborn, but adorable! That doesn't mean anything!  
**Shredder: **That is none of your concern, human. Hamato Yoshi took something of mine, so I took something of his…  
**Leo: **I think silver would be a pretty cool colour. I mean, I have seen a lot of OCs with silver or grey masks, and… I've come to realise blue's a tad bit boring…  
**Raph: **Of course I do! P-Planning's just not my strong point!  
**Donnie: **… That's a good question… Maybe it's because turtles have three claws on their flippers? I'm not sure; I'm sick and my brain's not working…  
**Mikey: **It's kinda awesome that I have three bros to look up to, but I hate being the youngest sometimes cause you always get picked on. And cause I mess up at stuff all the time, well… No one wants to partner up with me…

**Leo: **These scenario things are actually really fun… Anyway, escaping a cage is not really one of my strong points, but that string could come in handy for keeping the door open… or tripping up Traang. I'd use the stick and nails to pick the lock, but… that double-sided tape and paperclip probably won't do me any good…**  
Raph: **Never mind that! I'm using force to rip open the bars!  
**Donnie: **Good luck with that, Raph… Using the paperclip, I'd first pick the lock before digging it into the end of the stick and using that as some sort of weapon. The three nails and string could be used as a trip-wire, like Leo said. With the double-sided tape I'd then whack the nails into the stick and use it to keep them in place; fighting my way out against Traang as I escape!  
**Mikey: **We do still have our masks right? Well then! I'd tie the end of the paperclip and a nail to my mask, along with the string and toss it out of the cage, hooking it onto something sturdy. Then I'd use another nail to get out of the cage. Using my awesome taunting skills, I'd get Traang to chase me, ending up getting stuck on the tape and tangled up in the string and my mask; ta-daa!

**Donnie: ***blinks*… Someone shoot me… Did Mikey just think of that?  
**Leo: **Mikey… Donnie's meant to be the smart one…  
**Mikey: **What? You guys never mentioned our masks!  
**Raph: **… The awkward moment when he realises it says we have 'no ninja gear'… That includes our masks, shell-brain!  
**Mikey: **… Can I re-word my answer?

**Aliengirl13:  
****_Cloudstar/Everyone: I am dearly sorry for my questions from before, they were invasive and rude, especially Karai's, but I do not hate you like you would think, It is just I am a regular a PurplePenguin and she is really funny and turns the nonsense i give her into comedy...I just guessed you would do the same...I really love you guys, you are awesome (bows in respect)  
If it alright with you, may I please ask some questions? _**

**_Donnie: Hi so you are my favourite turtle, you are soo adorkable, kind, sweet, and EXTREMELY smart, and my favourite colour as purple (plus I was just really like nerdy characters, no offense I am a nerd 2) so to my question...I really like this boy...in fact I pulled a you and well...fell in love at first sight...he is really sweet, and OMG he is YOU level smart (or just really really close)  
In fact I feel stupid next to him! I also blush a lot next to him, think of him constantly, and when we even touch each other I turn into a blushing stuttering mess! Any advice? (p.s. I do not fake anything around him, so i already got the be myself part down)_**

**_Casey: I truthfully do not feel that bad for what i did to you (let me explain) I my like you as character when you make your appearance, but I will hate the idea of you. I am a dedicated Apriltello fan so your presence it a threat to my OTP. Now for a little heads up, I am not the only one who will physically hurt/hate you for your possible ruining of Apriltello, so in short, PROTECT YOUR NUTS! _**

**Donnie: **Aww, thank you for the compliments, Aliengirl! ^^ Being sick and all; hearing that has really brightened up my day!  
Anyway, you just gotta be yourself around him; no matter what! And if he really is 'my-level-of-smart', well… If he says anything that I would, say just go along with it; smile and nod your head… That's what April does ^^  
But you're probably blushing a lot more than usual because, I guess it's what girls do with guys they really like. Just be glad you haven't fainted or anything yet!

**Casey: **Don, you answered the question; go lie down and get better now… *looks at aliengirl13* What makes you think I'm going to interfere; I'm 18 and April doesn't seem to have any interest in me anyway! Besides, she's only 16 and therefore, Don's a much better guy for her to be with! So don't hurt me!

**CrazedAuthor17:  
****_Okay! I have a few more questions for people I did not ask about and one for the ones I did ask about! _**

**_Raph: Where and when did you find Spike? Why did you decide to keep him? Because he was injured or something, or because he was similar to you? And- sorry about this question- but are you even sure that Spike's a boy? _**

**_Splinter: What was going through your mind during and after your mutation? Did you take the turtles in because you pitied them? Or because you felt connected to them? _**

**_April: What was life like living with the turtles after Karai attacked you? It must have been weird living with four boys who were turtles and a rat sensei. Did you have to share a bathroom?! _**

**_All turtles except for Raph: How did you feel about Spike when you met him? Did Raph ever try to attack you if you tried to play with him? I would imagine that Raphie would be possessive of his pet. ;) _**

**_Finally, Shredder: This is not a question, but... :P _**

**Raph: **I found Spike when we were seven after a game of hide-and-seek out in the sewers, taking him in because he looked lost, and obviously looked like me and my brothers. And yes I know he's a boy! Didn't you listen to Donnie explaining our anatomy!?  
**Splinter: **A lot of things, my dear. For example, would I survive it? Is it temporary? I took the turtles in for I had already adopted them from the pet store and I could not just leave them alone now that they had mutated into humanoid creatures themselves, so you could say it was more along the lines of connection.  
**April: **It wasn't that bad. I felt like I was more apart of their family after that, but… it was a little weird. *sighs* Yes, we did have to share the bathroom, but I'd have to leave, in the middle of brushing my hair or teeth; something like that, to control my blushing…

**Leo: **Considering we were only seven, it was kinda fun to have a pet. Spike was a great addition to our family!  
**Mikey: **Raph only attacked me though…  
**Donnie: **You and your curiosity… It always got you in trouble, Mikey…  
**Mikey: **It was our first time having a pet, guys! Give me a break!  
**Leo: **Whatever little brother… You should have known back then that if something's not yours, you don't play with it.  
**Raph: **… He still doesn't get that message now *sniggers*  
**Mikey: **Hey!

**Shredder: ***growls* How dare you…

**Guest:  
****_Splinter: Of course not! I think you have a Japanese accent. Anyways, what is your best memory of spending time with the you could have been turned into any other animal besides a turtle or rat, what would you want to be. _**

**Splinter: **… Could you repeat that?  
**Cloudstar: **Please make sure the questions are completed and fully-readable before you post them…

**Guest:  
****_*helps Casey up* Do you guys (and girls) have any embarrassing stories do tell about Leo? _**

**Casey: **T-Thanks…  
**Leo: **Wait, w-what about me?  
**Donnie: ***sniggers* He sings in the shower!  
**Mikey: **Don, I was gonna say that!  
**Leo: ***slaps donnie and mikey* I DO NOT!  
**April: **I can't think of any others…  
**Leo: **April…. *growls softly*


End file.
